Irukasa
Irukasa is a new mage from the University of Elemental and Mystical Beings. He is known for using the powerful Inferno Industrial type staff, earning him the nickname Wildfire. Mana: 60 (Moderately Low) Elemental strength: Fire Spell speed: 54 (Moderately Fast) Mana Recharge: 4 per minute (Ok) Signature attack: Fury dragon Attacks * Staff strike: '''A simple hit to the head from the fire orb on the staff. Mana Consumed: 0 per use * '''Super Staff strike: '''Charging up the head with fire, Irukasa can slam the upper end into the floor to create a shock wave. '''Mana Consumed: '''3 per use * '''Exploding Fire wave: Essentially an Ultra staff strike, Irukasa pierces the floor with a blazing fire orb, creating an even stronger shockwave. Mana Consumed: '''5 per use * '''Heat Wave: '''Irukasa strikes his staff against the ground, creating a thin wall of flames at the target. '''Mana Consumed: 4 per use * '''Flame Coil: '''Irukasa drops his fire staff and Flames curl around his arms. This allows him to dish out Inferno attacks. '''Mana Consumed: '''1 per use ** '''Inferno Bomb: '''Irukasa runs at the enemy and throws the coils of flame. When they make contact, they explode in a furious blaze. '''Mana Consumed: '''6 per use ** '''Inferno Dragon: '''Infusing fire coils into his Inferno staff, the dragon carving on his staff ignites. It then comes alive and Dive bombs the opponent. '''Mana Consumed: '''10 per use ** '''Maldrome: '''A mixture of Inferno Dragon and Heat wave creates a dragon burning as blue as the water. This burning dragon is hot enough to turn Stone to lava in a streak. '''Mana Consumed: '''15 per use ** '''Typhoon Fury: '''Inferno dragon with Flame coil makes the dragon circle around the enemy before exploding in front of their face. '''Mana Consumed: '''16 per use * '''Ultra Attack: Fury Sragon: '''The flame orb bursts into a blaze, which Irukasa controls with by spinning his staff. Friction around the ends start making a dragon shape from the elemental control of Irukasa. As mana is slowly eaten up, 2 blue hot dragons cruise toward the enemy's chest, burning the tunic of the enemy. The main dragon from the spinning attacks in a coiling fury, blasting the enemy with flames. '''Mana Consumed: '''56 per use The Inferno Staff A mage prodigy, Irukasa has been well known for the wielding of the inferno staff, which was made by the great beast of sparks. The flame orb was found in the Gro'tak domain, combining made the staff a lethal weapon when used well. Irukasa's first ever staff was an alchemist type, but it was flawed. Known as the "Failed staff", It had the lowest mana count out of the alchemist class due to a crack on the right hand side. When Irukasa challenged his first opponent, his low mana count contributed only to his loss. When Staff Monitoring Officials took a look at it, they discovered it was the Ika'ka Kori staff. It was broken in battle when Irukasa's father used it to fight divine beast Vak Ratcha. Destroyed by Ratcha's Hatred blast, it's mana leaked out until it couldn't no more. With it's effect of lowering mana count, Irukasa had lost because of Vak Ratcha, on a technicality. He looked for a new staff in the Kora Kora volcano, the hottest place to look for a fire type industrial staff. After 2 trips between Kora Kora and Gro'tak, he finally made his first ever staff. It's known well for the dragon carving and it's habit of bursting into flames should it be stolen. Chapter 1: Battle for the flags Irukasa stood over a hill, next to a red beacon. Today was flag Friday, which meant he had to face the school jerk Gidol, who was good at pretty much anything involving spells and physical abilities. The games started with the headmaster shooting a Mana pulse into the air, which exploded. Irukasa grabbed the beacon and ran to the next flag, the one in ice mage territory. He ducked under a half frozen tree root and got behind a great oak. Ice mages prefer to hide than arm to arm combat, so he had to be careful where he stepped. The dragon sculpture atop of his staff came alive, sensing an ice mage nearby. Kor used the snow to his advantage in order to hide from Irukasa. The tiny lizard flew toward an icy mist and, after a few moments of waiting, a flash of light erupted from the cold fog. Kor was sent flying as the tiny sculpture regenerated on Irukasa's staff. "Coast is clear, you gotta move." ordered his team captain Arok, who was in Earth territory. The convoy of fire mages approached the column of light, when Irukasa discovered that they were, in fact, refracted illusions from ice mages. One of the fake fire mages rushed toward Irukasa and used Winter blast, hit Irukasa's face, hard. The projectile gave Irukasa the chance and time to use Typhoon fury. Fire snaked around his staff and into the dragon sculpture, which he pointed at the attacker. The dragon lunged and flew in sparking circles, closing in on the ice mages. One of them had the totally not dumb idea to make a barrier around them, but not above them, as their backs touched each other. " Hope you like your feet cooked to death." was the only sentence that came out of Irukasa's mouth when the dragon came through the hole just as it was about to be sealed. Fire oozing from it's mouth, the tiny dragon let loose a stream of boiling hot lava. The id- I mean, Ice mages were locked inside, so they couldn't do anything except try to put their chill boots out. Irukasa snapped his fingers as the tiny dragon started to burn and swell. It exploded in a screaming explosion of fire, the aftermath left the ice mages badly burnt. He lunged toward the beacon, where it stood on an ice pedestal. Performing heat wave around him to make sure no sneak attacks were pulled on him, it revealed an ice bomb, ice claw, and, surprisingly, a sound crystal. Category:Mages Category:Fire